Everlasting
by loxodontack
Summary: What happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Everlasting  
**Author:** Loxodontack  
**Pairings(Fandom):** HG & Myka (Warehouse13), Magnus & Kate (Sanctuary)  
**Rating:** NC-17, M, 18  
**Disclaimer:** Alas, the characters are not mine.

**Part 1**

Endless barren wasteland, nothing like the green fields of home. Of course, home was one hundred years ago in a very different country. Looking out the windows of the car that was bringing her to Lord only knows where, all she could focus on was the hopelessness of the land and how it reflected her own. What was to become of her, and did she really care anymore?

Something is wrong, something is very wrong. The tension just wouldn't let her go. Initially she thought it was a result of the last couple of days. The frantic race over the globe, looking for Warehouse 2. Then the mind, body, spirit tests in the race against time to save Mrs F. The elation of having solved all the riddles. Feeling shocked and betrayed when she realised Helena had knocked them out. Flying to Paris. Realising Helena's daughter was buried there. Dashing across the ocean back to the USA only to realise that Helena truly meant to end the world.

It was in that moment standing, looking at the other woman she began to understand what she had known. Understand the devastation and desperation that would drive someone to request they be bronzed. Having travelled through time with one clear aim, to save her daughter. Yet failing her, again. Having the intelligence to create the unimaginable and see beyond others, only to feel the weight of failure of not being able to keep the one, the only person who truly mattered, alive. Myka had seen glimpses of the pain, the utter despair but hadn't understood. Why hadn't she understood?

That moment standing on top of a super massive volcano, with the future of humanity in the balance, she began to understand. Understand the soul encompassing pain Helena was in. Understand the sheer humanity of the woman standing in front of her. Was it right to want to end the world? No. Was it understandable? Maybe. Thinking back on the woman. The strong, reserved, stoic woman and the grief she displayed when taken from her happy place in Warehouse 2. The sheer desperation of hoping for a better world.

Looking into eyes consumed by anguish and realising she had been led to this place, by this woman. Helena had known what they would do, known how many clues she had left behind and still she had done so. She wanted Myka there. Maybe even needed her there. It was then Myka searched herself and everything she knew and placed her life in the hands of the one person no one would expect her to trust. But she did trust Helena. She knew standing there with a barrel of a gun pressed against her forehead Helena would not, and for some reason could not, kill her.

She trusted herself, she trusted Helena and walked right up to the edge and jumped without hesitation. Helena had caught her. Helena had been unable to follow through with her own mission, obsession, of ending humanity as they know it, because of her.

Helena had been defeated. It should have made her happy, but the reality of that defeat in the eyes of the other woman, was nothing to celebrate. The drive back to the warehouse with a moaning Artie and a silent Helena had been excruciating . She had desperately wanted to knock Artie out and talk with Helena, but neither was possible. So instead she focused on the task at hand and drove. Drove Helena back into the hands of the Regents.

There was no protest, no attempt to save herself, nothing. Helena had stood from the car, walked directly into the building, where she knew they would be and submitted to the handcuffs they placed on her wrists. Everyone knew the handcuffs could not hold her if she didn't want them to. But the once proud woman, head held high, walked to the SUV in those cuffs in front of the only people in the world who knew her and suffered the humiliation in silence. Myka watched until the SUV drove over the top of the hill and then the disquiet had settled in.

Something is wrong. There is something not adding up about the whole scenario. She went over to Leena's and looked around. She wandered up to the room Helena had been using up to the night before last and it was just as it had always been. There was nothing personal of the woman, all the furniture was the standard mass produced pieces Leena had put in until agents got their own furniture sent. She then wandered down the corridor to her own room.

Before she knows it, Myka has packed all her belongings. The majority she will have sent to her storage locker until she needs it again. Anything she expects she will need she packs into her own SUV. Taking one last look around her room she leaves Leena's. Five minutes later she is pulling up in front of Warehouse 13. She knows this is the right thing to do.

Having put everything she might need into her SUV she goes back into the Warehouse one last time. Unexpectedly she runs into Pete and helps him realise he is exactly where he belongs, before Mrs Frederic comes along. She is sure she will be found out and Mrs Frederic will call her on it, but nothing happens. Mrs Frederic doesn't ask her what she is planning or even why she took what she did, she only gives her a pep talk about not blaming herself.

Handing over her letter to the team she accepts this is exactly the right thing to do. She strolls out of the Warehouse and directly to her SUV. One last look before she gets into her SUV and then she aims for the horizon. She allows herself a second to think how her letter will be received before committing her mind to her course of action. She doesn't look back.

Endless days of hunting down leads, following every tip received, calling in every favour she ever built up and it all leads her here. To an unremarkable building in the middle of nowhere, Pennsylvania. She is exhausted, her back aches from the crappy motel rooms she has stayed in and the sense that something is not right just keeps escalating. Driving by the building she notices that it's not as unremarkable as it first appears. There are some serious security measures in place.

Driving by again in a borrowed car she does one last scan of the premises and takes as many high quality photos she can. Twenty–four hours later she is ready. Her plan is fully formed and she is more committed than ever before. At dusk she appropriates another car and sets the plan in motion.

Driving to a secluded spot a block from the property she activates The Imperceptor. She scales the fence, crosses over the large open area, in through the drains, through the maze of corridors until finally she finds the room she is looking for. Looking in she sees Helena with her back against the wall, unmoving.

Using the reflex hammer on the door, she is in. This is where it gets tricky because she has just alerted the complex that Helena's door has been opened. She dashes into the room and crosses to Helena who just stares at her blankly. She looks horrendous. Her eyes are sunken, there is a complete lack of expression on her face and her body is nothing but skin and bones.

'Come on Helena' Myka says, with not a little desperation. But she gets no response at all. Lifting Helena she turns towards the doors as she hears voices at the end of the corridor. Initiating the Imperceptor she retraces her tracks. However, this time crossing the open area she is hailed upon by bullets. With absolutely no warning Helena moves, throwing Myka off stride. Righting herself she runs to the fence and, using the mat artefact she placed earlier, jumps the fence.

After a very awkward landing she aims them for the car a block down the street. She places Helena in the backseat and drives to her own car. She replaces one car with another. Lifting Helena from the back seat she realises the seat is covered in blood. She desperately searches Helena finding a bullet hole in her left shoulder.

'Helena ... please Helena ...' frantically searching for a pulse, she finds a faint one. 'Come on Helena ... don't do this.' After applying pressure to the wound she starts the car and slowly moves the car away. Heading to the nearest interstate she is careful not to speed or draw any attention to herself. She needs to get Helena to a doctor. She only has medic training and has no idea how to take out a bullet.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Myka had no idea what to do.

'Sanctuary' is whispered from the back seat.

'What?'

'Sanctuary' again is whispered from the back seat, followed by an address in New York.

'You want me to go to a sanctuary in New York?' Myka is unsure what the other woman is mumbling about. But she seems very sure she can find sanctuary in New York. Aiming her car for Interstate 80, she is determined to get Helena to a sanctuary. Besides at this point she had no better ideas.

Five and a half hours of endless interstate later she pulls up in front of a very daunting building. This is definitely the address Helena gave her earlier though. The woman in question has been fading in and out of consciousness and Myka is terrified she doesn't have very long left. Gathering her wits about her she walks up to the bell and presses the buzzer.

'Hello?' Myka has the distinct feeling she is being watched'

'Huh'

'Hello! Hi, I have Helena Wells here, she's been shot and I need help.' Deciding to go with the honest answer since Helena had lead her here.

'Huh' and the gates are opened. Getting back in her car she drives up to the front door which is opened by a huge hairy man? ape? Reminding herself nothing is impossible she calls out to him. She is physically and emotionally drained and fears she will drop Helena if she tries to lift her.

'Come' she is instructed. Following through numerous corridors and going down in a lift they enter what seems like a complete medical centre. Helena is placed on a table in the middle of the centre room. She looks so pale, so defenceless Myka's heart bleeds.

'Well what do we have here?' Abruptly pulled from her thoughts Myka looks over to see a striking woman with long dark hair and stunning blue eyes. She is dressed as a doctor and appears supremely confident as she looks at Helena on the table.

'Well, well Helena. I certainly didn't expect to see you again.' She gets no response from the prone woman on the table. 'Agent Bering perhaps you would like to wait somewhere more comfortable?'

'Hey come with me' turning towards the voice she is startled to look into an arresting pair of brown eyes. 'Hey, it's cool. We'll just get you settled away and let Magnus to do her thing.' Myka is very nervous about leaving Helena to this woman's care. A woman she's never heard of and knows nothing about. Sure she seems to know Helena, but how? Some of her concern must show on her face.

'It will be alright.' Maybe it's her exhaustion, maybe it's the fact this woman knew Helena on sight or maybe it's the confident voice speaking with an English accent, not unlike Helena's. Whatever it is she decides to trust Helena will come to no physical harm with this woman, who has turned from her to focus on Helena's wound.

Turning to follow the other woman she catches the man? ape? in the corner of her eye return dressed like a nurse.

'Don't mind the Big Guy, your friend will be fine. Magnus will get her sorted. Agent Bering just this way. My names Kate by the way.'

'Myka.'

'Myka, just this way, I'll get you somewhere to freshen up and rest while you're waiting for your friend.'

Myka followed Kate down endless corridors, she worries that she may not be able to go any further when she is led into a large room with a four-poster bed in the centre. Kate showed her an ensuite and explained the other door opened into the room beside explaining there was no one using the room before leaving her alone. Standing just inside the door Myka isn't sure what to do. She wants to run down the corridors until she reassures herself Helena is alive. She wants to have a long shower to wash away the last twenty-four hours, no, the last week. Moving over to the bed she decides to sit for a minute before doing anything.

A knock on the door startles her awake. Trying to get control over the shot of adrenaline rushing through her body, to stop shaking, she calls to the person to enter.

'Agent Bering, a pleasure to meet you, even in such trying times. I came to assure you that Helena will make a full recovery.'

'Myka. How do you know me?'

'It is my business to know certain people. You are more than welcome to remain here for as long as you wish.'

'Is she ... when will she...' Myka wasn't sure what exactly she was asking. 'When do you expect her to wake up?'

'She has lost a lot of blood. I have placed her in the infirmary for the moment in order to monitor her progress. She was fortunate the bullet missed all vital areas and with a little rehabilitation she will regain full use of her arm.'

'Thank you so much. Who are you? Sorry, sorry.' Unsure of herself, Myka left the silence. Feeling as though the other woman could read her mind, she knew she was being assessed.

'My name is Helen Magnus. I own this facility. Perhaps you would like to freshen up and then we can see about you visiting our patient.' With that she turned and left the room.

Half an hour later another knock on the door pulled Myka from her musings. This time she crossed the room to open the door. On the other side she found her original tour guide.

'Come'

Stepping into the hall, Myka closed the door behind her. 'Yes, thank you.'

Nodding his head he turned, leaving Myka to follow him. Myka took time to study his ambling form. She found that she was unable to put any context to him, so spent the remainder of the journey wondering about Helena.

Eventually he came to a stop outside a sterile room and indicated she should go in.

'Thank you' she said, to be met with an inclining of his head. Interesting.

Immediately her mind turned to Helena. She still looked very pale and with her eyes closed appeared fragile, a word she would never have used to describe vibrant woman. Although at least now her face looked more peaceful than it had earlier.

'She's unconscious, and I expect she will remain so for another day.' Surprised Myka turns to see Magnus enter the room. Nodding Myka indicates that she understands. Following her gut she walks to the edge of the bed and grasps Helena's hand. It is so cold and yet so soft. She realises they hardly ever touched, all their contact was through their eyes. An ache starts in her chest, she yearns to see those glinting eyes full of mischief. Yet the feeling that urged her to track down Helena and free her, has eased with only a slight sense of unease remaining.

Watching Magnus check Helena's vitals and move around the room she is impressed and reassured. Returning her attention to the woman on the bed she gazes at her and takes a seat in the chair beside the bed. She refuses to let go of the hand she is holding, wanting Helena to know she is not alone.

'Dinner will be served in an hour.' Magnus informs her as she leaves the room. Myka settles back and thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Everlasting  
**Author:** Loxodontack  
**Pairings(Fandom):** HG & Myka (Warehouse13), Magnus & Kate (Sanctuary)  
**Rating:** NC-17, M, 18  
**Disclaimer:** Alas, the characters are not mine.

**Part 2**

Twelve hours later, having eaten and slept a little more, Myka is again sitting by Helena's bed. Wondering what they are going to do now. Her entire focus was on rescuing Helena and ridding herself of the uneasy feeling that plagued her. She has so many questions. Questions for the woman lying unconscious.

'Christina' a moan, 'My baby...' another moan from the woman on the bed. Then silence.

'Typical Helena, just won't take the time she needs.' Again Magnus appears as if out of nowhere. She moves over to Helena on the bed and checks her vitals. Myka bristles at the words but calms a little at the tone of voice.

'Hello darling, we'll have to stop meeting like this.' Magnus is looking down at Helena with an almost fond look on her face.

'What ... where ... oooooh ...' Helena lets out a loud moan as she tries to move. She has a frantic look in her eyes as she tries to identify where she is.

'Darling you are safe. Agent Bering brought you to me yesterday with a bullet hole in your shoulder. I worked my magic and you are healing nicely.' Helena appears to be recognise Magnus's voice and calms down a little.

'Maybe, you could speak with her?' Magnus says over her shoulder. Moving tentatively back to the bedside Myka meets Helena's eyes and smiles.

'Hi there, you gave me quite a scare.' Helena just stares at Myka as if trying to understand why she is there.

Turning her head, Helena stares at the ceiling before closing her eyes. Magnus looks over at Myka with a question in her eyes. There is nothing to do but shrug her shoulders. Myka isn't sure if she wants to laugh or cry. Unsure exactly what she was expecting, she should have known that Helena was unpredictable.

She turns around and leaves the room leaving Magnus to finish checking over Helena. Pacing outside the room she practically walks into someone.

'Hi, I'm Will. You must be Agent Bering. How is your friend doing?'

'Myka' she responds on instinct deciding to ignore yet another new face. Resuming her pacing she anxiously waits for Magnus to come out.

When she does eventually she holds up her hands 'She's fine, just resting now.' Myka is relieved that she is doing okay but is anxious about the reaction she received. The next words out of Magnus's mouth don't help. 'She has asked to be left alone for the moment.' There is a hint of apology in the voice but also a very clear instruction.

'Okay, I'll uhm ... I'll uhm just go for a walk then.' Turning to leave, a thought occurs to her. 'Is that okay?'

'Of course my dear, perhaps Will can give you a full tour of the facility.' Looking over at Will, Magnus just nods her head.

'No problem, I was just going to take a walk around anyway. You coming?' With one last look over into Helena's room Myka follows Will out of the infirmary.

Her heavy heart is soon overshadowed by the excitement and bewilderment of the facility she is having a tour of. The main building when walking around the common areas amazed her with the number and diversity of the 'Abnormals' Will introduced her to. But when they got to The Shu and she saw a real mermaid and the host of other inhabitants her mind reeled. This place is truly amazing.

During her tour she found herself deftly avoiding any questions Will had in relation to her work, her relationship with Helena and how they both managed to turn up on their doorstep. She got no concerning feelings from Will but at the same time she wasn't quite ready to discuss anything. At least until she has a chance to speak with Helena. After the tour Will left her to her own devices telling her she had free reign of the Sanctuary. After telling her when dinner would be served he left her in the gardens.

Choosing the nearest seat, Myka ponders the reaction she got from Helena. She wasn't expecting profuse gratitude or expressions of undying loyalty, but she was expecting some level of acknowledgement. She was confused. Admittedly the last conversation they both had, was standing in the Yellowstone caldera, where Myka ended up with a gun to her forehead and Helena threatening to bring on another ice age. Granted not the most auspicious of occasions, yet Myka felt she deserved more from Helena.

Fuelled by righteous indignation, Myka stormed her way to Helena's room only to stop suddenly when she walked in to find Helena and Magnus in an embrace. 'Oh' turning on her heels she sped to her room, closing the door firmly behind her. A shower, a shower that's what she needs. With tremendous will she made having a shower her sole focus for the next twenty minutes. By which time she had convinced herself that it was surprise and nothing more that caused her reaction to the two women embracing.

That afternoon she wandered through the massive building without seeing any of her weird and wonderful surroundings. Again, she found herself standing outside Helena's room. Hesitantly entering she found a sleeping Helena. Taking the seat beside the bed she takes Helena's hand and gently strokes it. She is unsure how long she is sitting like that before she realises she is being watched.

'Hey you' she says looking up into a pair of guarded brown eyes. 'How are you feeling?'

There is no response at all, Helena just continues to stare at her. Myka still holding Helena's hand in her own, continues to stroke it gently. She holds the eye contact making sure there is nothing challenging or expectant in her eyes. She tries to remain as calm as possible and allow Helena search them for whatever she is looking for.

Eventually Helena blinks and looks away. Myka is worried when she again closes her eyes without saying a word. Without knowing what else to do, she stays exactly where she is and continues to stroke Helena's hand until dinner.

Dinner in the Sanctuary is an interesting affair. The Big Guy, as she has come to know him, cooks the food and then people and Abnormals come from everywhere to help themselves before disappearing again. Magnus sits at a table and is greeted by everyone as they move through the kitchen. Today Myka decided to sit with her.

'Hello, how are you settling in?' Magnus asks as she sits down.

'I'm very comfortable, thank you. It's an amazing place you have here.'

'It's certainly something else.' Magnus just looks at her.

'How is she? Is she going to be alright?'

'Of course she will. She's a very strong woman. I do find myself wondering how you both managed to turn up here ...'

Myka is still unsure how much she should be telling this woman. How much she actually knows herself.

'Shall we retire to somewhere more private?' Myka finds herself following Magnus into a sitting room.

'Well, let me make this easy for you. I know Helena is _the_ HG Wells and has been bronzed for the last hundred years or so. MacPhearson released her a couple of months ago and she had been reinstated in Warehouse 13 recently, in no small part thanks to your report.' A smug smile crosses Magnus's face at the shocked look on Myka's face.

'Em ... well ... yes that sums up quite a bit of the last couple of months.' How did this woman know all that?

'When Helena was debronzed and found herself _on the run_ so to speak, she looked me up.' Hang on wait a minute. That would mean ... 'Yes, I knew Helena before she was bronzed. No, I have never been bronzed. Yes, I am over one hundred years old. One hundred and fifty seven to be exact.'

Was she a mind reader too?

'No, I don't read minds. They are fairly obvious questions anyone would ask themselves in your position.' Magnus again smiles at her. There is something almost comforting in the look.

'What has she told you?'

'She hasn't told me anything. I don't believe she has spoken at all since she woke up. Which leaves me somewhat curious.'

'Just over a week ago, she was incarcerated and was held in a complex in Pennsylvania.' Myka wasn't quite sure how you told someone their friend? tried to end the world, so decided that she would let Helena tell it when and if she wanted to. 'I got a sense that something wasn't right, so I left my job, tracked her down, got her out and drove her here.' There that covered it.

Magnus knew there was a huge amount of detail missing but chose not to press the matter at this time. 'I see.' Glancing over Myka's shoulder she saw Kate pass the door and look in. 'Ah Kate, would you like to join us.'

'Sure, what ye's discussing?'

'We were just getting acquainted.'

'Cool! So how's your friend doing?' Magnus was amused, as ever, with the ease Kate installed herself in a conversation. She just sat back and enjoyed the flowing conversation, inserting a comment here and there. Kate and Myka found they had similar interests in movies and discussed them as Myka seemed to relax a little for the first time since she arrived.

Kate really is a marvel, is Helen's last thought before Henry comes to the door.

'Boss, I think you'll want to see this.' Magnus and Kate jump to their feet and head for the door.

'You are welcome to join us if you wish.' Magnus calls back over her shoulder before disappearing. Myka jumps to her feet and follows the other women down the corridor.

She finally catches up to them in an IT lab, 'Claudia would love this place.'

'Huh? Anyway this is just after coming in ...' Henry returns his attention to Magnus and the computer screens. On one of the screens there was what appeared to Myka to be a dinosaur rampaging through Monongahela National Forest.

'Okay, lets head out. Meet you at the back door in five minutes.' With that they all head in different directions.

Kate ran back into the room, 'Come on' Kate said while pulling her from the room. 'When she says five minutes she means five minutes.'

After going to their rooms to change their clothes and put on sturdier footwear, they met Magnus, Henry and Will at the back door.

'Into the breach dear friends.' Magnus called back with a smile as she pushed through the door and crossed to an idling helicopter. Magnus climbed into the pilot seat and the others took their places, spotting a free seat Myka jumps aboard just before the doors shut and they take off.

On the journey Helen informs everyone that the Abnormal is a relative of the Ankylosauria. A dinosaur that roamed the central plains of America. It has a combination of plates and spikes on its back and tail. She warns everyone that while they are generally docile herbivorous creature when provoked will use all their armor and their intelligence to destroy anything in their path.

An hour and a half later they set down, disembark the helicopter and make their way toward the Abnormal. Myka is very impressed by the efficiency of this team and settles in very well as they hunt the Abnormal and eventually track it back to a series of caves. Hearing a shuffling behind her Myka turns and shoves Kate out of the way of a second charging Abnormal.

'Hey! ... oh thanks!' Kate says as she stands up and looks after the Abnormal going deeper into the caves. Going deeper into the cave system Myka follows the others making sure not to get in their way. Eventually they came to what appeared to be a nest. There was the two larger Abnormals and five little Abnormals. One of them was screeching as if in pain. Magnus moved ahead of the others and approached the screeching one carefully.

'This one appears to be sick. Will, please hand me my bag.' Taking the bag she takes out a syringe and draws blood, which she then places in a tube of green liquid. Myka soon lost track of what she is doing. Before long the screeching had stopped and the atmosphere in the cave became significantly more relaxed. Shortly after all the humans headed back to the helicopter. They explain to Myka that while a significant portion of Abnormals will make their way to the Sanctuary, sometimes they find unorthodox ways of getting their attention and seeking help.

As soon as they arrived back at the Sanctuary Myka headed down to check on Helena. On the way back her uneasiness at having left Helena grew until it was all she could do to stay sitting in the helicopter.

She hadn't really thought about leaving as she got caught up in the activity and the interest of where they were going. Then tracking the Abnormal through the caves was distracting. Now, now she needed to get to Helena. Needed to see that she was okay.

Stopping to catch her breath outside the door she looks in to find Helena staring at the ceiling.

'You'll know that ceiling anywhere at this rate.' As expected she got no obvious response but she thought she saw Helena's body tense. 'Just to let you know I'm staying around whether you talk to me or not.' Still nothing.

Taking her usual seat beside the bed Myka filled Helena in on the trip she had just gone on with the Sanctuary team. She also spoke about all the different Abnormals she had met or seen in her tours around the building. What she didn't talk about or even hint at was world ending attempts.

Hours later she crawled into bed exhausted trying to understand Helena and her current silent treatment.

On the other side of the building Magnus, Kate, Henry and Will were filling Big Guy in on the activity that evening. Soon the conversation turned to their guests. Magnus fills everyone in on who their patient is and who her companion is. There are numerous questions before Magnus raises her hands telling them that is enough questions for one night.

Will is the first to leave mentioning a conversation he is planning to have and trying to work out the time difference. Henry and Big Guy leave talking about the delights of a mid-night snack. Leaving Magnus and Kate sitting in front of the fire smiling after them.

'Are you sure you were unharmed?'

Rolling her eyes Kate responds 'Yes, for the millionth time, I'm fine. Myka knocked me out of the way in plenty of time to avoid the big ugly.' Magnus just nods her head and they relax in comfortable silence. These moments at the end of the day are becoming more frequent, so much so that Magnus misses them when they don't happen. Without dwelling on what that might mean she turns to Kate.

'Can I walk you to your chamber madam?' They smile at each other before Kate responds by rising from her chair and holding out her arm to Magnus.

'Lead on m'lady, lead on.' With fluidity born of repetitiveness, they stroll down the corridors until they stop outside Kate's room. Neither reflecting on their behaviour, both content to continue the ritual.

After Kate closes the door to her room Magnus turns on her heal and heads towards the infirmary. As she nears she hears Myka talking to Helena about the Sanctuary. As expected she does not hear Helena at all and when she looks in on the pair, Helena is staring at the ceiling as if she is alone in the room.

Enough is enough, Magnus commits to speaking with her friend the following day. She then retires to her own room for some anticipated sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Everlasting  
**Author:** Loxodontack  
**Pairings(Fandom):** HG & Myka (Warehouse13), Magnus & Kate (Sanctuary)  
**Rating:** NC-17, M, 18  
**Disclaimer:** Alas, the characters are not mine.

**Part 3**

Five hours later Magnus walks into Helena's room. A room she is only in because she hasn't yet thought to get out of the bed and leave it. Magnus understands the power of the mind and Helena's mind is one of the most intense and powerful she has ever encountered.

'Hello darling, how are you feeling today?' Carrying out a check of all her vital signs, she declares 'It's time to move you to your own room.' At that Helena looks over at Magnus with an interested look. 'However there is one condition.' Rolling her eyes Helena waits to hear what the condition is. 'You have to talk to someone. I'll leave it to you to choose who, but you must speak to someone.' If looks could kill the one directed at Magnus would have achieved what the passage of time has not.

'Don't look at me like that. You know I'm immune darling. I say this with love. _Snap out of it_. You need to start communicating verbally soon or I might just set you up in here permanently.' Magnus knows that there would be nothing worse for this intensely private woman than to permanently be in a room with no door. Where anyone can just walk in on her at any time of the day. However she remembers Helena immediately after Christina died. She cut herself off from everyone and only some very straight talking and cajoling brought her back to, and engaged her, in the real world.

'Myka is an amazing young woman. You know of course I asked her what happened to bring you both in the middle of the night, you with a bullet in your shoulder.' Magnus see's Helena move, finally. Magnus continues to check her vitals. Helena gats increasingly agitated and pulls herself into a sitting position. Excellent. Staring at Magnus as if to ask her what Myka said Helena is finally responding.

'Do you know what she said?' Magnus is a little surprised at the fear in Helena's eyes. 'Word for word she said: Just over a week ago, she was incarcerated and was held in a complex in Pennsylvania. I got a sense that something wasn't right, so I left my job, tracked her down, got her out and drove her here.' Magnus looks closely at Helena and notices the easing of the tension that had taken over her body. What have you done dear friend?

Watching Helena settle back down, Magnus can't help but comment. 'That's some friend you've got there Helena. With spot on senses, if the condition you were in is any indication.' With that she leaves the room, a quick glance back shows Helena has lying back down to stare at the ceiling.

Myka makes her way to Helena's room, after stopping quickly to pick up some fruit on the way. Taking her usual seat, today venturing to take Helena's hand, she wonders at how normal it now seems to see flying little men and others with two faces. Helena continues to stare at the ceiling and Myka wonders if she has moved at all since regaining consciousness. She starts to worry about bedsores, which starts her thinking about various parts of Helena's anatomy. Wow it's getting hot in here.

Two hours later Myka has again spent her entire visit either talking to herself or sitting in silence. Needing to stretch her legs, she lets Helena know she'll be back in a little while. Making her way to the back garden and to her favourite seat.

Staring up at the sky she is surprised to hear a voice right next to her.

'Just give her a little time. For as long as I've known her Helena has always internalised her pain.' Magnus gives her some time to think about this.

'Christina' Myka practically whispers.

'Yes, Christina.' Magnus looks at Myka very carefully before making a decision. 'When Christina was murdered, Helena withdrew into herself. She wouldn't speak, she wouldn't move from Christina's room. She just sat there. It was only after the fact, I realised that she was working out ways to save her daughter. Something I have since come to appreciate.' Myka looks across at Magnus and sees a flash of anguish cross her face. Filing that piece of information away she refocuses on what the other woman is saying.

'It's not going to be easy for her. She's going to push you away.' Magnus looks her directly in the eye. 'I do not know what your relationship with Helena is. But you need to be very sure you are up for the challenge, particularly if you are going to continue to push and challenge her defences.' Myka is stunned by the direction of the conversation. Up to this moment she has been following her instincts and trusting them like never before.

Looking across at the intensely serious woman the severity of the situation she is in hits her like a tonne of bricks.

Magnus looks at the other woman as her eyes go huge and she loses the little colour she had in her face. 'I didn't mean to upset you but you do need to be prepared. Particularly since Henry intercepted this earlier today.' With that she handed over a piece of paper she had been carrying in her pocket.

She had not been as surprised as she may have been, when Henry brought it to her attention. Watching closely as Myka read, for all intents and purposes, the wanted notice on both Helena and Myka. Myka became very still before swallowing and looking up at Magnus with wary eyes.

Interesting, not scared, not exactly unexpected either, just wary of her intentions. Time to clear that up. 'This is a _Sanctuary for All_. It's not just a catchy slogan.' She says trying to inject some levity into the conversation. 'Particularly for friends.' She adds with meaning. Myka nods and returns her attention to the piece of paper. Confident she has delivered her messages, Magnus gets up from the bench. Wandering back into the Sanctuary she wonders what Kate is up to.

Kate is walking through the infirmary getting the place ready for the next intake. It has been a quiet couple of days and she has learned since moving in that it never lasts very long. She thinks back on the last ten months and is amazed at how quickly she settled in and made this place home. When she thinks of her life she sees it in three stages; before her father got killed, after her father got killed and since meeting Magnus.

Since meeting Magnus she has been involved in saving the world no less than three times. The latest source of interest is the person lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Henry told her what he had intercepted earlier in the day. Before that she was interesting only because Magnus knew her over a hundred years ago, and seriously, she's H.G. Wells. _The_ H.G. Wells. So of course she was interesting. Now not only that but she is a wanted woman.

What is strange is that Myka is also wanted. She comes across as a hardnosed Secret Service agent type. One of those who follows the rules to the letter. Yet she turned up here in the middle of the night, with a shot H.G. Wells, after freeing her from somewhere in Pennsylvania. Not your typical hardnosed Secret Service agent type after all. Kate can't wait to see what mayhem this will bring. She knows whatever it is, Magnus will sort it and they will all play their part. Magnus. Wonder what she is doing right now.

Heading out of the infirmary she sees Magnus at the end of the corridor. Making her way in that direction Kate soon catches up and realises Magnus is dressed for a workout. 'Hey, mind if I join you?'

''Sure if you can keep up!' With that Magnus took off running. Shrugging her shoulders Kate runs after her.

An hour later they are involved in a very intense sparing match in the dojo. Kate tries to sweep Magnus who jumps to the right and brings Kate down.

'Very nice move, I don't remember seeing that in the lessons.' Kate says as she looks up at Magnus from her place on the mat.

'Well, one has to improvise.' Magnus smiles down at her. 'Besides now I have you exactly where I want you.' Winking she turns and walks away.

'What?' Kate can't figure out what that was supposed to mean but quickly gets distracted by Magnus's retreating figure.

After Magnus left her sitting on the bench Myka had a lot to think about. Deciding that she was going to continue following her instinct she goes back into Helena. Having worked with Pete for so long and seeing his anguish because he didn't listen to his 'vibes' about his father, she cannot ignore it. Pete cannot be blamed for not saving his father, he was only a child. She isn't a child and she has skills that could help.

Helena is exactly where she has been for the last two days. Like she has every other time, Myka sits next to the bed taking hold of her hand. Although this time she doesn't fill her in on everything that has happened. Sitting there she knows the rightness of her decisions even if she probably isn't going to get a presidential commendation for this one.

'What's happened?' the broken silence almost causes Myka to fall of the chair. Not so much the sound as the voice behind it.

'What? ... What? ..._What_?'

'Exactly darling what has happened? The silence in here is deafening.' Helena looks over at her with a smirk on her face.

'Oh so _now_ you decide to talk!' Myka looks over at the other woman with a smile on her face. 'Hey there, how are you feeling?'

'Oh you know, like I've been shot.' Helena smirks, but this time Myka notices it doesn't make it anywhere near her eyes. Her eyes empty, devoid of any emotion. Not just a little disconcerting, at least when she was threatening to bring on another ice age there had been fire in her eyes. Unsure how to traverse this landscape Myka decides to go for neutral territory.

'How are you feeling?' Helena doesn't give any indication she heard the question. 'Okay, okay, well it appears we are both on the wanted list. Magnus informed me Henry intercepted a communication. The good news is that Sanctuary for All is not just a catchy slogan.' Still nothing from the woman on the bed.

Settling back into their usual routine Myka gets comfortable in her chair and wonders what the other woman has been thinking about. After a couple of hours Myka realises she hasn't had lunch and is actually getting very hungry.

'Do you want anything to eat?' Not getting a response she leaves.

Shortly after she has left the room Magnus takes her place. This time instead of checking Helena's vitals she takes the seat Myka usually occupies.

'Well darling, I have it on good authority you actually did speak today, to Myka no less.' There was a distinct smugness in her voice to match the smirk on her face. 'However did you actually talk with her?' Getting a withering look she knew the answer. 'That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I will accept t for the moment. I am here to assist you relocate to your new accommodations.' After some careful manoeuvring Magnus transferred Helena to a wheel chair and directed them through the Sanctuary.

'Here we are.' Magnus pushed the door open and wheeled her inside. The room had a huge bed in the centre of the room and an ensuite off to the side. Magnus, with a smile on her face, pointed to a door explaining that Myka's room was on the other side. Settling Helena in the bed explaining that she would have to get up and start moving around more.

Helena looked at Magnus moving around the room and felt a sense of loss so profound that, had she not been lying down, she would have collapsed. Not sure what showed on her face she was startled when Magnus came over and wrapped her in a hug. Helena felt something move up her body and nearly choke her. She wasn't sure what was happening but the hug tightened and her body shook so badly she was afraid she might hurt Magnus.

When she came back to herself she was sitting in Magnus's arms.

'Well there you are.' With a slight tightening of the hug Magnus released her and moved from the bed. 'Myka is on her way.' Helena couldn't figure out why that would be relevant. 'You asked for her.' Magnus said as if that explained everything. Helena was sure she would have remembered had she asked for Myka. Myka was coming.

'Well hey there' Myka said as she came in the room. Kate had come running into the kitchen saying that Helena needed her. Dropping her plate in the sink she had taken off at a run. She started running towards the infirmary until Kate called after her and said Helena had been moved. She followed Kate through the corridors into the room next to her own.

'Hey' she says on entering the room. 'Like to new digs. They are just net to mine. I see you have a door too. Oh it must be the one to my room. How are you feeling. Kate said you were looking for me. Is there anything I can do? Is everything okay? Okay now I'm babbling, I'll stop. Any minute now. Really I will.' Myka wasn't sure what on earth was wrong with her but after so many days living on the edge and worrying about Helena to hear she had spoken and asked for her was almost too much. Looking from Helena to Magnus she waited for an explanation.

'She fine now Myka. Perhaps you could sit with her for a while?'

'I'll bring you up some food.' Kate offered before leaving the room with Magnus.

Neither of the occupants noticed their departure. Helena was desperately trying to avoid Myka's eyes, while Myka tried to get her emotions under control and understand what happened. Deciding on the safe option of routine. Myka walked over to the bed, sat down and took Helena's hand in her own.

'Do you think they'll be okay?' Kate asked Magnus as they went to the library.

'Oh I have no doubts. It may take a little time though.' Magnus looked over at the other woman amazed at her thoughtfulness. Sitting down in their usual places they started their usual chat. They agreed on the purchase of a new weapon, discussed the merit of buying information from one of their more unreliable contacts and argued about what the next mission demanded.

'So are we going to avoid the subject?' Kate smiled over at Magnus's puzzled expression 'Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night, assuming there is no world ending situations to attend to?'

'Are you sure?' Magnus looks over at Kate surprised.

'Am I sure I want to go on a date with the most amazing woman in the universe? I'm gonna say yes.' Kate looks over at Magnus wondering if she has chosen the wrong time. She has been thinking of asking for months now and knows Magnus has some interest in her, her only concern is that it may not be enough. But if she doesn't try she'll forever regret not trying and Kate Freelander is no coward.

Magnus smiles over at Kate, touched by the sentiment. It is not a complete surprise to be at this juncture with Kate, the only question; what is the correct path to take? She knows that to enter into the possibility of a relationship with the young woman will not be easy and there are a number of considerations. How will John react? How will the heads of house react to her becoming involved with an employee? How will the rest of the team respond to the change? Of course none of these could stop her going on a date with the other woman.

Stepping into the breach, 'That would be lovely.'

'Really? Great! Yeah excellent! I'll pick you up at 7pm from your rooms.' With that Kate jumped up and left the room. Magnus smiled after her and thought this is either going to be wonderful or an absolute disaster.

Up in Helena's room the two women hadn't moved on the bed in the last hour. Myka continued to hold Helena's while the other woman continued to avoid any eye contact. However, if Myka tried to take away her hand it was squeezed so tight she couldn't move it.

'Hey you., how you doing in there?' Myka moves around so her head is under Helena's, looking into her eyes she states, 'I'm going to need my hand back when I go to my room to sleep. Do you want to talk about what happened?' A very slight shake of the head is her only response. 'Do you want to talk about anything?' Another shake of the head. 'Okay then, tomorrow is another day. You might at east feel like shouting at us when you're forced to get out of your bed.'

When Myka attempts to get up from the bed Helena pulls on her arm and is dragged back towards her. 'Hey, what's the matter?' Realising Helena is trembling she moves closer and places her other hand on her shoulder. Always feeling awkward in emotional situations Myka just pats Helena's shoulder. However the trembling just continues, thinking to what Leena would do in a similar situation she sits closer to Helena and moves her arm so it is across her shoulders. Immediately Helena turns into her and squeezes her so tightly she assumes she's done the right thing. Without anything to focus them both on she decides to stay exactly where she is. After a while her back starts getting sore supporting both their weights.

'Hey there, just let me get us more comfortable.' Moving them around on the bed she sits with her back against the headboard and Helena leaning against her. Surprised at the compliance from the other woman she pulls the woman closer and holds her as her breathing evens out.


End file.
